bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Six Million Dollar Man pinball machine
Additional information/correction to main article While reading the article about "Six Million Dollar Man" (6MDM) Pinball machine - knowing this game and Pinball in general quite well - I found some wrong information which I'd like to correct. Six Player feature Bally's 6MDM was only the third attempt in Pinball history, offering a six player option. There have been two models in 1966 which didn't sell very well. In 1995 SEGA re-established this feature, but as it was used very rarely, it was abandonned after the closing of the SEGA Pinball division. Playfield innovations Except the six player option there haven't actually been any 'real' innovations on this machine. The "Play-more-post" is a well known feature, introduced by RALLY - a French Manufacturer - in 1967. Unlike mentioned in the article, the activation of this feature has nothing to do with the score, but by hitting the center target or entering the top hole. As mentioned, the "Free-Ball-gate" was quite a common feature and can be found in many Pinball machines. BTW: The gate was NOT adding a supplementary ball, it just allowed the player to plunge the ball once again instead of losing it thru the side drain. Electronic Circuitry Several wrong informations and 'exaggerations' can be found in this paragraph. The use of "100% electronic circuitry" wasn't new anymore at the end of 1978, whereas electronic sounds surely were, as 6MDM was only the second model by Bally, using it. It's not true that the machine allowed the operator to enable/disable every individual sound, but there have been four different settings to alter the use of tunes, noises and electronic chimes. The option to convert the game between "Replay mode" and "Add-A-Ball mode" was absolutely common in Pinball since many years and always easily done. It was implemented to obey the law in several States/Countries, where it was not allowed to award Replays, which could have been sold to another player. Instead of winning a complete game of 3 or 5 balls, this mode only awarded an additional ball to be played in the current game and the "Match" feature at the end of the game was disabled. Unlike mentioned in the article it was NOT possible to alter the scoring of every single feature or device of the game. It was possible to alter some settings in game play, mainly to adjust the difficulty level depending on the location and its players abilities, though. But this was NOT a particular option on this game, but was a rather common one. So was the games ability to memorize the highest score to date - this was a feature being used since the first elecronic (Solid state) Pinball. Conclusion Bally's "Six Million Dollar Man" is mainly remembered for the six score displays and the licensed theme (TV show/movies). Beside of that, it actually was a rather simple table with mostly common features - not really attractive 'play wise', IMHO. Remember the fact of the flyer being a simple and widely spread way of product promotion, therfore some "hyping" is allowed. Find out more about that fact and/or this Pinball at the "Internet Pinball Data Base": http://www.ipdb.org :Hello Souldiver. By all means, if you find incorrect information, please do make corrections to it. I did notice that the article cited the user manual for the pinball machine (as a PDF) on the internet pinball data base. So as long as we have that as a source to back up content, any clarifications or corrections you can add will only help to make this a better article. Karen (talk) 01:54, 24 May 2009 (UTC)